Serenia Snape
|aka = Seren |species = |gender = Female |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Navy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Severus Snape (father) * Annenia Aphandy (mother) * Mirianda Snape (half sister) * Falin Snape (half brother) * Illumine Snape (half sister) * Kelly Evers (half sister) * Susan Evers (half sister) * Jaybin Maburdan (niece) * Phalin Maburdan (niece) * James Annyver (nephew) * Lisle Annyver (niece) * Eloise List (niece) * Merlin Wills (nephew) * Maxis Wills (niece) * Loretta Aphandy (maternal grandmother) * James Aphandy (maternal grandfather) * Tobias Snape (paternal grandfather) * Eileen Prince (paternal grandmother) * Cygnus Black III (maternal grandfather) * Druella Rosier (maternal grandmother) * Iosi Zhiazray (maternal aunt) * Rayph Zhiazray (maternal uncle) * Iothi Zhiazray (maternal cousin) * Lerilia Zhiazray (maternal cousin) * Snape Family (paternal family) * Aphandy Family (maternal family) * Prince Family (paternal family) * Maburdan Family (in-laws) |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty = * Snape Family * Aphandy Family * Zhiazray Family * Prince Family * Malfoy Family * Maburdan Family |hidem=yes }} Serenia Eileen Snape, (b. October 19, 1989) was the youngest child of Severus Snape and Annenia Aphandy. Serenia attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2000 and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Serenia's boyfriend through several of her years in school was Derwin Plunkett, who tried to persuade her many times to join Stecks Almighty, though she refused every time. Early Life Serenia was born to halfblood wizard Severus Snape and muggle Annenia Aphandy in 1989, bringing the two families together. Serenia grew up with all the love and nurturing any child could hope to have, and in turn, her half brother Falin Snape came to resent her. Serenia was a reconciliation child to her father, who had not done the best of job with his previous three children, and so she had grown up with all the best of comfort and love, things Mirianda, Falin and Illumine Snape had gone without in their childhood. Relationships Parents Serenia got along well with her parents, especially her father, whom was determined to make up for his years of subpar parenting with his other three children, and often spoiled his daughter. Siblings Falin Snape Serenia's older brother, Falin Snape, adored his little half sister, despite the fact that he resented her easy childhood. :"She's been the tying point between our two families. The thing that brought us together and made us a family. She was the cornerstone to the foundations of our family, keeping us together, because she was caught in the middle. A child of both families, related by blood to all of us. I draw comfort from the fact that our family's bond is so strong, just because of a mere child." :— Falin describing Serenia. Mirianda Maburdan Mirianda and Serenia's relationship was never really specified, though it is assumed they got along. Illumine Annyver The two never interacted in Boy No One Knew, though it is assumed they got along. Category:Characters Category:Snape Family Category:House of Black Category:Prince Family Category:Aphandy Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Maburdan Family Category:1989 Births Category:Female